A Priest And Angel
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: "нe caмe тo мe oғғerιng нιѕ нand, a proмιѕe oғ a вrιgнтer ғυтυre, one leѕѕ darĸ and ѕo ι accepтed нιѕ ĸιndneѕѕ and тooĸ нιѕ oυтѕтreтcнed нand..." soft destiel/non-sense


a/n; hey guys. it's been quite sometime since ive posted anything to and decided to post a few drabbles ive done over the time of my absent. I am a major destiel shipper XD so i hope those who also are enjoy these.

* * *

The night had long took over the land and transformed the sky with darkness save for the half eaten moon that towered over the earth. It's impending light casted a beautiful glow down to the world bellow and it shined a way through the pitch black but it did not settle the gloomy, ominous feeling that loomed over the lone church that had since been abandoned and left to nature to consume with climbing veins and years of decay. The once solid white paint that was as soft looking as the feathers to a dove was now grayish and pilling off as the radiant hue it once produced dulled like the atmosphere that surrounded the slowly crumbling structure. The crows cawed overhead, placing a weariness to the isolated place as they took flight, their wings spread and the wind carrying them through the air. They seemed to be drawn to the setting, almost like bats to a cave, and despite the building being on the verge of destruction, one man remained within its four walls and refused to leave. A priest by the name of Dean Winchester walked the grounds some would deem rather unholy from the sight alone.

The heels of his shoes pelted the ground with quiet steps towards the building he resided in alone. He wore black attire, a priest gown, intended to boost the power of prayer, as a drawn hood was draped over his head to shadow his face. He was a man with many beliefs but here recently he found his faith faltering and his love dwindling like that of a slowly dying flame to a burning candle. Chaos, hatred, self destruction, deceit and greed weighed heavily over the hearts of the many and what was once beautiful became a place more hideous than the souls of people' who have been tainted. Holy land was no longer the land of the true of heart but a deserted place that the beasts of the skies claimed as theirs. The dozen birds, some flapping their wings as others perched on the roof of the church, now were the kings and he was the trespasser.

As he walked up the small steps his eyes turned upward and the hood slowly fell from his head and revealed his face to the eyes of the birds. Their orbs were unlike any other. Instead of the expected brownish color, they were of a deep crimson and looking into them was like staring into the fire of hell where the red and orange flames burned hotter than the sun itself. It wasn't a feeling he could say he was familiar with as he wouldn't be standing there now, locking gazes with one of them, and he found himself in a staring contest of sorts with it. It was as if it were seeing into very soul, getting a glimpse underneath the skin, and it was unnerving.

"I haven't fallen, and I shall not fall."

He proclaimed but his voice was shaken as his doubts were stronger than his words seemed to be at the moment.

The crow cawed and its wings were thrown out to stretch wide. Dean stared at it for a long moment not the least intimidated by it or so he tried to make himself believe as he started to walk again. He entered the building, the creatures sounds echoing within the building, filtering in through the several holes that occupied the roof. The church had seen better days. The wear and tear was becoming more visible as the days dragged on endlessly. His mind was a jumbled mess of unwanted thoughts and as he moved to the front of the church and kneeled in front of the cross in front of him that's when the silence really started to get to him and he bowed his head. Those thoughts were unbearable loud even though they were not ouwardly voiced. He did not understand the ways of humanity as they had seen to their own demise instead of flourishing into the creations their father hoped for them to be. That he WANTED to be that of his intuition.

Dean let his lids slipped closed and he brought his hands up slightly so that they locked together and his fingers entangled. A set of prayer beads were between them and swayed slightly from the movement. He found himself in a silent prayer.

He watched the man below from his standing position atop the building. Piercing blue eyes captured the man in their sight like countless times before. For months he had been watching the priest with interest and curiosity. Humans were such fragile, weak creations built on a desire for something better but it seemed his fathers intentions were not realised and those very creations were taking one another's lives everyday, causing their own misfortune and suffering through misdeeds and actions that would make even a demon proud. In all honesty, he loathed them greatly and didn't see why they were so important in his father's eyes but as he watched the man in the church he started to grow a strange attraction to the human. He found beauty in Dean and it was something he could not fathom, try as he may, but it was soon clear to him that he wanted to know the priest or at the very least talk to him.

Castiel decided to make his presence known as he jumped from the roof into one of the holes that littered the top and his feet hit the floor. Though it was quite the drop, his landing was soft and only the slightest noise of his shoes smacking against the wooden floor could be heard. He watched as the priest went tense and he slowly turned. Their eyes met and the angel' orbs of ocean blue met with ones of emerald. He being ensnared by them, unable to avert his gaze elsewhere. The angel saw slight fear appear in Dean' eyes and he was quick to dispel the others rising concerns of him being a threat,

"I do not come to harm you."

He said casually but his voice had a softened undertone that more than likely went unnoticed to even him.

Dean stared at the unknown man as he rose to his feet and faced him fully. He studied the figure before him who wore a white shirt and brown long coat, oddly dressed, but he didn't comment on Castiel' choice of apparel as it also fit him quite well.

"Who are you?"

He asked uncertain as to be cautious of the man that stood before him but he didn't feel as if Castiel was a threat, thinking eyes that bright couldn't possible belong to somewhat with cruel intentions.

Castiel tilted his head at the priest, a action that was amongst confused, and answered,

"I am Castiel. I am a angel of the lord and for months I have seen the world suffer by the hands of humans but I am intrigued by you as you're not like the others."

He spoke almost like a wiseman with a mind full of knowledge and Dean blinked at him not sure how to respond.

Dean looked back at the cross behind him that stood taller than himself. The humans being the cause of a weeping world? It was true that they were the cause of their own tears, of their own despair. It was a sad truth and something he could not change but then he found himself questioned the all mighty himself,

"Then why watch the world suffer? Why not help?"

Dean didn't address anyone in particular, at least, not present in the room.

Castiel listened and he could tell the priests faith was not as strong as it used to be. He took a step forward. For some reason he wanted to help the man, to relinquish all his fears and doubts, to deliver him to peace and tranquility. The angel raised a hand and held it out to the priest.

"Take my hand."

He instructed, his voice as gentle as the strumming of a angels harp.

Dean looked at Castiel once more. His eyes went to the outstretched hand to the man' face, back to the hand and back again. He didn't know him but something within him believed he could trust him. Maybe it was the softness of his voice and eyes that made him take a step towards the angel or maybe it was ignorance and his desire to not be alone anymore that wanted him to close the distance between them. Either way, something drew him in closer until he stood next to him and his own arm raised with his hand going to Castiel'.

**"Before I realized what I was doing, I had already taken his hand..."**


End file.
